


City of Stars

by Ready_Freddiee



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May/Freddie Mercury - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Queen (Band) References, lalaland, maycury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready_Freddiee/pseuds/Ready_Freddiee
Summary: Just a short fix of Freddie thinking of Brian while playing the piano. The song sung is City of Stars from LaLaLand
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Brian May, Maycury - Relationship, frian - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	City of Stars

Four in the morning, sleeping cats curled up besides one another, a sleeping guitarist wrapped in a red blanket curled up on the couch, a passed out blonde drummer sitting infront of a table half his body laying asleep over it with a blue blanket to cover him, and lastly a young and innocent bass player laid asleep covered in a green blanket on the opposite couch from the guitarist. The lights were dimmed down, a dying fire in the background of the peaceful night, there were no parties, no late night arguments between the boys, it was simply silent. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀A single, long haired, singer sat fiddling his finger over black and white keys infront of the piano planted in the middle of the small living room. The band had decided to live together for a small period of time, an action taken in order to save up the money that none of them were earning. With his fingers stopping and hovering over the keys the frontman sighed.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He should sleep, he told himself. It was late, everyone else was sleeping, everyone looked so peaceful, it was Freddie who had provided them with the blankets to keep them from waking up due to any sudden chilly wind that passed them by through the night. Standing up from his current seat Freddie looked around to take in the sight infront of him. A sight that filled him with many emotions, peace in mind with how quiet everything was, relief in body as he saw how everyone was safe for now, and finally a sort of warm feeling in his chest as his eyes soon laid on the guitarist. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀Seeing him sleep was like watching a sunset, it was beautiful, something that could be seen everyday but would only hold a true deep meaning in someone’s life if they took the time to admire it. The vocalist could see how the other’s facial expressions showed how calm he was, it brought a small smile to his eye as he thought how even in their poorest state everyone seemed to be happy. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

A curl had fallen infront of Brian’s face and without thinking the frontman kneeled down to the other’s level in order gently push it to the side soon revealing a much more angelic sight of the man. How long had he been hiding his emotions like this? ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀Shaking his head he stood up once more before beginning to quietly whistle a little melody as he made his way to the piano, once more taking his rightful seat. He began to play the tune he whistled, it was slow and almost sounded like a sad yet beautiful melody. It kept repeating over and over until the singer felt his mind begin to drift, opening his eyes only to peak at the sleeping guitarist, Freddie allowed his fingers to travel over the keys. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀⠀In the matter of seconds the vocalist’s let his body move by itself as his mind simply drew an image in his mind. The band’s small apartment unit faded into darkness around him his band mates alongside with it, a soft yellowish light shone upon him as he played the soft melody. His nightwear of some grey pants and a white shirt had changed to that of some dress pants, a tucked in white, long sleeved, dress shirt alongside some suspenders. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀The sound of his playing echoed around him, there was a pause, a pause in which Freddie stopped playing and stopped whistling and instead looked around at the emptiness. Taking a deep breath he resumed to play words soon escaping his mouth as he played in solitary.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”City of stars, are you shining just for me?-“ He sang in low tones as the darkness around him began to change into that of a purple night sky filled with stars and at the very end of where his eyes allowed him to see there stood two men. A man who seemed to be him and the other who was dressed just as he was, with the exception of different suspenders, who seemed to be none other than the curly haired, guitarist, Brian Harold May.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀⠀”City of stars, there’s so much that I can’t see-“ Freddie continued to sing ignoring the two figures infront of him who had now united hands and were now slowly dancing around in circles. The world around him seemed to move as the pair did, the stars flickering ever so slightly with every new step. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀⠀”Who knows. Is this the start of something wonderful-“ As the singer sang the following words his other self dipped the taller man. When he managed to get him back on his feet Brian’s figure stepped back. Their hands were still together, but it seemed as though the taller man was trying to pull away from the touch, his head looking back at something that was unseen to Freddie. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀⠀⠀There was a sudden feeling of sadness that took over Freddie’s body as he continued to play and admire the scene that was being performed infront of him. Brian was now starting to pull his hand away finally separating from the shorter man but before he could turn around to walk away the other Freddie, the Freddie who had danced with him grabbed the hand and gave it a small kiss. Although he couldn’t see much of the facial expressions on them both Freddie knew that Brian wasn’t fond of the kiss and that hit him like a truck as he sang the final words to his sad melody. “Or one more dream, that I cannot make true...” Both Brian and the other Freddie had become dark shadows in the starry sky, Brian’s figure slowly on tempo with the piano playing moved further away from the saddened Fred. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀The vocalist continued to play the piano as soon the scenery began to change back into darkness as it was at the beginning, a single tear rolled down his cheek as the darkness around him soon consumed him...⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Fred...Fred wake up.”


End file.
